Templars of the Rose
=General Information= Introduction The Templars of the Rose is a medium-sized and growing guild that aids the Alliance armies and also independently fights for peace. It is a diverse group comprising a variety of races, classes, and skills. The Templars of the Rose are considered to be cross-faction. Overall, the goal of the Templars of the Rose is to fight and bring peace to Azeroth, and eliminate enemies that threaten its sanctity such as the Burning Legion or Scourge. Its commander, Althwyn Mercier Wildsabre, leads them not only in war but also tries to help guide her fellow Templars in their dealings with individual people. While all the Templars are different from each other and come from all walks of life, they all share the common goal of peace. The former commander, Draecus Stormblade, recently retired to the Alterac Mountains. Kanohu, a blood elf, maintains the Templars' Horde-side sister guild, Blood of the Rose. Although the Templars of the Rose is primarily an RP (roleplaying) guild, it also regularly participates in instance runs for both endgame and classic content, and is currently regularly raiding heroics and Karazhan. Roleplay Templar roleplay consists of both ingame and guild forum RP. Members enjoy both freeform and storyline RP with one another in both mediums, and tend to roleplay anywhere within Outlands and Azeroth, in addition to capital cities. Several complicated plots tend to circulate at a time, in addition to well-developed, day-to-day character interaction. In other words, Templars is a tight community both IC and OOC. Requirements for roleplay in the Templars is thus: interest. Templar recruitment will consider anyone willing to roleplay within Warcraft, and the current member roster consists of roleplayers of all types and levels of experience. However, some rules and restrictions apply to characters due to Templars' Lawful Good status. Players are asked to be forward about their character's alignment before joining the Templars, though in certain cases allowances have occurred for the sake of RP development. The best thing to do is to ask. First and foremost, ahead of PvE or PvP, Templars is a roleplaying guild, and works to help enhance the overall roleplay of the Earthen Ring server. For Wrath of the Lich King Currently, several plots are dedicated to the Templars' launch into WotLK, but the overall intent for the Templars is to take up arms and assist in Alliance efforts against the Lich King. In addition to this effort, Templars will continue their overarching goal of promoting Alliance and Horde cooperation. However, it should be noted that in a very short amount of time, King Varian of Stormwind may drastically alter his stance on the Horde and therefore potentially place a cross-faction guild such as the Templars in a precarious position. Time will tell what will happen to the well-meaning Templars. Death knights at this moment are not being considered as potential members, but the matter may still heavily rely on individuals rather than banning the class as a whole. There is currently no official stance on this matter, since it still being heavily discussed both in and out of character. =Joining the Templars= Contact Currently, the recruitment officers for Templars of the Rose are Althwyn (guild leader), Kanta and Arialynn. One may ICly or OOCly approach any Templar with interest in joining the guild. It is highly encouraged to roleplay with existing Templars to not only get to know them in character, but also get involved with the guild's day-to-day character interactions. It should be understood that recruitment officers appreciate having meetings set up beforehand, since it's sometimes impossible or inconvenient to rush out of an RP event or instance to run an interview! Process In order to be recruited into the Templars, a player must go through both an in character as well as out of character interview. The OOC interview tends to occur before the IC interview through ingame whispers, and is treated like a "get to know" questionnaire. The IC interview occurs "in person" ingame, and tends to involve a previously decided set of questions regarding the character's goals, interest in Templars and future endeavors. =Guild Roster= Officers The rank of officer in Templars of the Rose is as follows: Captain, Council and Phoenix Rider. More than one Templar may be a Phoenix Rider at a time, while Captain and Council are filled by one member each. The top rank is Commander, which is filled by the guild master. There are additional titles, which are earned more on an individual status and skill, rather than position within the guild. Commander Commander Althwyn Mercier Wildsabre Captain Captain Kanta Wildsabre Marksman Council Councillor Arialynn Maewood Lightbearer Phoenix Rider Koryander Emberstone Courageous Defender Harple Firehand Tactician Jadvya Amanare Huntress, Regent Resheph Bladeleaf Reluctant Hero Taldegan the Breaker Jolly Fellow Auralee Soul Warden Beltorn Iron Guild Drunkard Proulx Talumbiel The Grieving Lightbringer Templars The remaining ranks within the Templars are as follows: High Templar, Templar and Squire. There is also a Trial Member position as well as Alt, which are OOCly not considered in the concept of roleplay. The Trial Member position lasts a period of approximately two weeks. High Templar Keeyla Nightclaw Kutsuu Silent Killer Fil Security Officer Hypolyta Thornridge Amazonian Warrior Lanria Forsythera Warrior Maiden Wazuchi Rentaki Blade Master Riddly Spell Breaker Yasu Wildsabre Daughter of Kanta Templar Meishka Terlania Squire to the Lightbearer Adamis Areo The Reaper Sarobin Creed Deepshadows Kaliip Shadow Maiden Severince Blakhart Paramount of Shadows Squire Aleksii Tironous Demidov Betha Xuolone